


Kitty Kitty

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: The one where they are all Magical Creatures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Elemental Luna, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry/Hermione if your squint, Human Hermione, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Creatures AU, Nightmare Weasleys, Percy/Oliver if you squint, Shifter Neville, Vampire Draco, Werewolf Harry, cat tail plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise shopping trip with Luna ends with a private moment between Neville and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's been so long since I have written anything... and for that I am so, so sorry. So here is something new, that once I get around to it will be part of a collection.

It started out like any other normal day, but as the day went on it only seemed to be getting worse and worse. Hermione was the only human with in the group and ever since she had found out about Ron’s true race she had researched and read everything she could about the magical creatures that lived with in the world around her. She had so many questions and most of the time Harry and Ron could answer them for her. But there were a few that she couldn’t get answered, and that was because she didn’t know any Elementals or Shifters… that is until she did.  
“So you’re a shifter and Luna is a Elemental,” the voice that Hermione asked this question was well sharp but very intrigued.  
Neville frowned at her but replied in a calm tone nonetheless, “Yes.”  
Hermione giggled, “I have so many things to as you. Like how does your powers work, can you actually shift into what ever you want. How is it being mated to a vampire? How on earth does that work, what’s it like being a pet to Luna. Is Draco your master or is Luna?”  
Neville frown became deeper he didn’t quite like where this was going. Most of the questions that she had asked were things that he wouldn’t even talk about with Luna or even Draco. At last he finally came up with a reasonable reply.  
“I am not her pet.”  
Hermione frowned, “But all the mythology that I have read says that shifters are the pets of the Elementals.”  
Neville nods his head, “that’s exactly it, mythology.”  
Luna smiles placing a hand on Neville’s shoulder, “In the ancient language they are more referred to as the guard, or dog. So I can see where you would get pet.”  
Hermione gave Neville a thoughtful look before turning to Luna, “have you thought of getting him a collar.”  
Luna gave Hermione a thoughtful look but didn’t comment on it. Draco who had been quietly listening to the conversation from he was lying on lap suddenly perked up a bit. He had a pretty bad month and was grateful that Hermione wasn’t stuffing questions after questions down his throat. But the comment of Neville in a collar or even maybe belonging to him perked him up a little bit. He wasn’t actually all that sure which one it was. It didn’t matter Luna saw a little light come back into Draco’s eyes and she smiled a cheeky smile.  
“I’m sorry Hermione but your questioning will have to wait a little longer. Draco, Neville and I are in dire need of a shopping trip.”  
Hermione frowned, she was about to fire off more questions at Neville, he seemed to be the only one who was some what willing to talk about what he was and how it all worked. Though she was getting the vibe that he was only answering question that he felt like answering.  
“What is it that you are going out shopping for,” she asked with a sad voice.  
Luna smiled at her, “A collar for Neville of course.”  
Neville rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Thanks a lot Hermione.”  
Hermione perked up at this, “I know a place that sells collars.”  
Luna squeaked in delight, “Oh that would help, I wasn’t quite sure were I was going to find one.”  
Hermione smirked, “It sells other things too, things that could very well go along with the collar.”  
At this point Harry is red as a tomato, he knew exactly what she was talking about, and began to speak up.  
“Hermione… I don’t think…”  
Hermione gave Harry a sharp look, “Oh nonsense, it’s perfect.”  
Neville gave Hermione a soft frown before turning his head and looking at Luna and giving her an inquisitive look.  
“Luna,” he said softly, so softly that only those very close to him could hear him.  
Luna’s reply was only to nod her head then look down at Draco. Neville brushed his fingers through Draco’s hair but no real response came. Luna had watched the light that had filled Draco’s eyes trickle back out just as fast if not faster than the light had appeared. His grey eyes looked broken and empty as he starred at the wall across from them. Neville nodded his head just as they heard Ron speak up from Harry and Hermione’s argument.  
“Why don’t we all go, you can show Percy some of the stuff. I’m sure he would love to get some things for him and Oliver.”  
Percy scoffed, “I think I will stay out of this. I don’t want to be around with Neville finally decides to kill you.”  
The twins giggle evilly as Hermione glares at Percy, “Neville wouldn’t kill me.”  
“Your right he might not, but I have no plan to encourage you to go around doing stupid things.”  
“What exactly is stupid about all this,” Hermione questioned angrily.  
Percy huffed, “Oh I don’t know. How about you go and ask a different Shifter about collaring them. You’re the one that sits at the bottom of the food chain here.”  
Hermione looked astounded, “What are you saying that they would kill me.”  
“Yes,” came the shouted answer of most the friends that were gathered around. Though they didn’t know all that much about Shifters they did know that they sat at the top. No one was stronger, or more feared than a Shifter, that was why they were the ones chosen to protect the Elementals.  
At that precise moment Luna clapped her hands, “Alright well who ever would like to come with us can. We’ll meet back here.” She smiled down at Draco. He still looked broken and Luna hoped that maybe after this he would start to feel a little better. She wished that she could go back, go back and change the events of the prior month.  
Neville shifted slightly causing Draco to sit up, “Were going shopping Draco,” Luna said softly.  
Draco nodded his head and stood up taking Neville’s hand.  
“Well then Hermione,” Luna smiled, “Lead the way.”  
Hermione smiled happily as she gathered all the hands of those that planned to come with her. She wondered if Neville was a top of a bottom. Though he looked like a top, most of his life he looked like a bottom. She wasn’t quite sure which one he was, and she really did want to see him in a collar. She giggled, who wouldn’t.  
The group that goes with Hermione is small. It consists of Neville, Draco, Luna and Harry. All the other decided that they would stay behind and wait for them to all come back.  
When they get there Hermione is dragging Luna into the store by her hand. Harry stands in the back quietly trying to only observe the situation. As Neville and Draco enter the story Draco’s face flushes ever so slightly.  
Draco stutters slightly, “What kinda store is this?”  
Harry is the one to reply, “It’s a sex shop.”  
Draco blushes red as a tomato and tries to walk back out of the store but before that can happen Luna is upon him holding something up to his skin. She smiles at him before running off again. Neville follows Luna and Hermione around the store not really interested in anything. Every now and then Draco will let out flustered cures after another. Each time he does Hermione shows Luna more items in the store. They started in the lingerie and by the end of it they were in the toy section. Draco was more than a little nervous and so was Hermione.  
What had started out as something to maybe torment Neville because he wasn’t telling her anything, and now? Well after she realized that it wasn’t affecting Neville and that Draco was the bottom, it became fun to torment him. But it would seem that Luna had her attention on not only Draco and her.  
Luna had begun to hold things up to Hermione as if to see if it would look good on her. Her face flushed dangerously when a bright pink collar was held up to her skin. She looked around to see where everyone else was in the store, and noted that Neville was standing to the side watching with an amused face as Draco tried to reason with Luna.  
Hermione had done all this to get something from Neville, but it seemed he wasn’t really the main target if anything he was just a bystander. Luna drew her attention back to what was presently being handed to her, Pink ruffled lingerie with a guarder belt and stockings.  
“I think these will look lovely with these ears and tail, don’t you?”  
Hermione looked at the items in her hands, “Ah yes…”  
“Good, good. I was thinking black or red for Draco, What do you think?”  
Hermione frowned, “these aren’t for Draco?”  
Luna laughed and gave her a small smirk, “Oh no dear these are for you.”  
Hermione flushed and squeaked a bit.  
After that it didn’t take long for Luna to find everything that she was looking for. Some deep blood red lingerie with silk staking’s for Draco along with cat ears and tail that would match his hair and complication. She also picked up a few other toys but kept those well hidden from prying eyes. She also picked up three different collars; one pink with a few gems, another deep blood red with black studs and lastly a pure black leather collar.  
As they were leaving Luna handed each of them a black bag, “Don’t open them or look in until we are back. Understand.”  
Hermione and Draco nodded their heads numbly.  
Neville just smiled and ruffled Luna’s hair “Have fun?”  
Luna smiled an evil smile, “Of course dear.”  
Hermione took the hands of everyone and they popped back into the flat. When they arrived Harry noted that everyone had either left or was doing something else. It would seem that Luna’s experiment would not have a bunch of viewers.  
“Alright well get dressed.”  
Draco is the first to really rummage through the bag that Luna had given him. His face turned a bright red and dropped the bag. Neville was the next, his bag was much, much smaller than the other two’s. His only held the collar. He rolled his eyes as he laced it around his neck. The Collar just barely covered part of Draco’s bite mark. He had been wearing an over sized hoody which he pulled off. A whole left side of his neck was bruised badly.  
As Draco looked up he frowned. “Please put your hoody back on…”  
Neville frowned, “Draco I’m fine and I’ll be okay. Your okay, were both okay. Everything is going to be okay.”  
Draco nodded his head but it didn’t really reach his eyes. Hermione was the last to look in her bag and she was just as flustered as Draco was with what she saw. Draco went back to rummaging through the bag when he pulled out a sleek cream almost white cattail. He turned his head up to Luna, then to Hermione then to Neville.  
“…Where does this go…?”  
Hermione pinked, “It goes up you ass.”  
Draco stuttered and squeaked, “What.”  
Luna turns to the two of them, “Draco dear, I’m sure you have had something,” she turns to Neville and eyes him, “much bigger up there.”  
Draco’s face flushes fast, “ah…”  
Neville coughs at that exact moment, “We haven’t actually gotten that far. Some things have kinda… gotten in the way.”  
Luna nods, “Toss it here, I’ll shrink it. I’m sure you have had a couple of Neville’s fingers up there. Right?”  
Draco nods and tosses the tail to her. His face is still flushed as he pulls out the rest of the items. It takes him a few moments to figure out where everything goes but once he’s got it Draco is slipping off into another room and changing.  
Hermione on the other hand pulls everything out with rushed exasperation and changes right there in front of everyone, giving Harry a good show. Once she was in her new little nickers she turned to Luna.  
“Ah… Luna, I don’t know how to actually put this in…”  
Luna stopped what she was doing with Draco’s plug and looked over at Hermione, “Give me a second. Just need to go give this to Draco.”  
Luna disappears for a second and when she returns she turns her full attention to Hermione. It takes a little bit but Luna is able to get her fully stretched and the cat plug attached and in place. Hermione frowns and wiggles a little. Her heart jumps as she feels the new weird sensations. Just as she is about to comment Draco re appears.  
Draco has his arms crossed and his lip bitten, “I feel stupid.”  
Harry looks up from what he had been busying himself with and chokes on his own spit. He begins to move forward, in fact they all kind of do, but they all stop when a growl freezes the air.  
“Don’t”  
Harry looks over to see Neville with a dark expression. He finds himself subconsciously taking several steps back. In fact they all seem to, all be Luna who looks at Draco.  
“Dear you look adorable,” she then turns back to Neville and walks over to the door where one last bag was sitting. Luna picks the bag up and walks over to Neville. She places the bag into his hand then whispers something into his ear. Neville smiles and kisses the top of her head before walking over to Draco taking his hand.  
“Luna’s right you do look adorable, but I think it’s time we left this little party.”  
Draco smiles a small smile that reaches his eyes a little before stepping into Neville’s arms and with a snap of the fingers they are gone.  
Hermione lets out a low wine, “I really wanted to see something…”  
Harry smirked as Luna left, “I can help with that.”  
Meanwhile Draco and Neville appeared in Neville’s house. Neville sat the bag down and Draco moved backwards away from Neville. Draco’s fingers came up to the bruise on Neville’s neck.  
“I did this to you…” Draco looks sad, pained or even lost.  
Neville takes Draco’s hand into his hands, “I knew what I was getting into, and this isn’t your fault.”  
Draco looks away, “It’s all my fault.’  
“No,” Neville says sharply, “it’s his fault. And we are going to find him and get rid of him. We aren’t going to let him hurt you like that again.”  
Draco nodded his head and shuffled his feet. Neville eyed him for a second before reaching down between Draco’s legs and rubbing the appendage that lay there covered in blood red silk.  
Draco hissed, “Neville”  
Neville smirked, “Yes love?”  
Draco bit his lip again “can… will… um…”  
“Do you want something?”  
Draco nodded his head and Neville laughed as he helped walk Draco backwards towards a wall.  
“Careful,” Draco whispered, “tail… still have the tail in.”  
Neville hummed, “I know love.”  
With Draco backed completely up against the wall Neville sinks down to his knees running his nose along the inside of Draco’s thigh. Draco shivers; he had learned early on that Neville wasn’t like most dominant partners. He didn’t mind pleasuring the other with no thought of ever having it returned.  
Neville looked up, “What do you want me to do Draco?”  
“I want you to fuck me…”  
Neville frowned, “not tonight Draco, I’m afraid your body wont be able to take it. But I can finger you if you want.”  
Draco seems to consider this for a second and then nods his head yes, “and… and suck me off?”  
Neville chuckled, “Yes love and suck you off. I can do both. But first we have to take the plug out.”  
Neville slides his fingers up Draco’s thighs behind his silk covered balls all the way to his rectum pressing just he tip of his finger in slightly causing the plug to shift and Draco to moan. Neville removes his hands and says a quick spell. When his fingers come back they are cold and wet. He slips on in just barely past the ring of muscle trying to find out how the plug is shaped. After deciding it’s cone shaped and not all that big Neville removes his finger and with a hard tug pops the plug free.  
By doing this Neville causes Draco to yelp in pain and his hips to slam forward, only to be stopped by the weight of Neville’s hand on his hips.  
“Shush…” Neville mutters into Draco’s thy as he drops the plug on the ground and starts massaging the ring of muscles.  
For all it’s worth Draco is hard and ready waiting for Neville to take him. His cock stands at attention, trying to free it’s self from his silk panties. Neville hums and mouths him through his panties while he inserts a finger into Draco. It doesn’t take anything for Draco to adjust; the plug had been a bit bigger than one of Neville’s fingers. Neville uses his free hand to pull down the thing lace that is now quite soaked down over Draco’s cock.  
Neville relaxed his mouth sucking on the tip of Draco’s cock as he inserts and another finger. Draco makes a keening noise and try’s to rock his hips forward forcing a bit more of his cock into Neville’s mouth. Neville scissors his fingers and being to pump them in and out of Draco. Just as Neville feels that Draco is ready for a third finger he takes all of Draco in swirling his tongue around his cock. Draco hisses and Neville adds his third finger with a sharp point causing Draco to scream and hit his head against the wall. Neville coughs and pulls back as Draco’s hips shoot forward.  
“Neville,” Pansy screams, “I can’t find…”  
“Neville,” Draco half moans, half screams as he cums over Neville’s face and mouth.  
Pansy stairs at the two of them, Draco half slumped over Neville. And well Neville… “I’ll… I’ll wait… wait outside.”  
Neville who is still trying to recover from Draco taking him by surprise and Pansy’s sudden appearance chokes back laughter. But as he hears her yell, “Lock the damn door next time,” He losses it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it... Let me know what you think in the comments. Please I will be so happy if you reviewed. 
> 
> Also If I get Five reviews I will add another chapter to this revealing one of the toys that Luna bought for our dear boys!


End file.
